The Guardians of the Dimensions
by Neo-Queen Terra of Crystal Tok
Summary: This is my first fan-fic. It about Digimon, Sailor Moon, and Pokemon and how they have to save their worlds for harm. Pleaes R & R.


Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, Digimon, and Sailor Moon. But I do own Sailor Earth.  
  
This is my FIRST fanfic, so be kind.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
(In a crystal palace, three dark figures are talking)  
  
Woman Voice: We need help.  
  
Old Man Voice: What kind of help?  
  
Woman Voice: We need someone that have determination...  
(Flash a picture of Ash, Misty, and Brock)  
  
Pokemon Voice: ...brave...  
(Flash at a picture of the Digi-destined)  
  
Old Man Voice: ... and short skirts.  
(Flash at a picture of the Sailor Scouts)  
  
The Guardians of the Dimensions  
  
(In a Field, Ash, Misty, and Brock is fighting a trainer)  
  
Ash: Pikachu, I choose you.  
  
Pikachu: Pika, Pika.  
  
(In an Alley, the Sailor Scouts are fighting a freaky looking bad guy)  
  
Venus: Venus Love-Me Chain Surround  
  
Bad Guy: I broke a nail.  
  
(In a desert, the Digi-Destined are fighting an evil digimon)  
  
Veemon: Veemon digi-volve to...  
  
Flamedramon: Flamedramon the Fire of Courage.  
  
(All three scenes is on the screen at the same time. Ash, Misty, Brock, Sailor Scouts, and the Digi-destined and there digimon gets pull into a ball of energy and get sent to a room with a big staircase that lead into a hallway in the crystal palace.)  
  
Davis: Hey! I was about to win. (to the sky. He is waving his fist in the air)  
  
Mercury: This place is not on my computer. (to Sailor Moon)  
  
Brock: My name is Brock. What yours? (to Mars)  
  
Jupiter: That guy looks like my ex. (to Venus about a Digi-destined)  
  
Pikachu: Pika, Pika. (to Agumon)  
  
Agumon: What? (to Pikachu)  
  
(All taking loudly together like a school cafeteria, the three dark figures walk out the hall way but do not go down the stairs)  
  
Pokemon Voice: Quiet!  
  
(Everybody stop talking and looks up to where the voice is coming from)  
  
(The three dark figures come in view and there stands Gennai on the right, Mewtwo on the left, and a Sailor Scout that look like Pluto but have brown hair and the clothes color are different)  
  
Mars: Who and what are you?  
  
Tai: Hey it Gennai.  
  
Gennai: Hi Kids.  
  
Sailor Scout: Quiet!  
  
Gennai: Sorry.  
  
Sailor Scout: My name is Sailor Earth.  
  
Mewtwo: My name is Mewtwo.  
  
Davis: It a digimon.   
  
Ash: What a digimon?  
  
Earth: Quiet! Gennai.  
  
Gennai: As you know already my name is Gennai.  
  
Earth: We need you help. (pause for a minute) Gennai, the hologram.  
  
Gennai: Oh yeah. Let me see, where did I put it? (searching his pockets and then he hit himself in the head) Now I remember. (he put his hands out and a light cames out of his fingertips)  
  
(A hologram comes on, when Earth is talking you only see the hologram)  
  
Earth: I am the guardian of the dimension, and Mewtwo and Gennai are my assistant.   
They help me keep the dimension safe, and that they won't find about each other.   
  
(When she is giving the speech, pictures of the dimension living peacefully and Mewtwo, and Gennai helping Earth people who are trying to take over the dimension)  
  
Cody: If you don't want anyone to know about the dimension, why are you telling us?  
  
(The hologram stops)  
  
Earth: As I told you before we need your help.  
  
Ash: Why do you need are help?  
  
Mewtwo: I got this one. There is a legend, that if you control the dimension, you will get a ultimate power. Some people say it's a myth, but only a few know it's true. There is a group, who what to take over the dimension to get this power. Unfortunately he evil, not good...  
  
(The camera zoom out and Mewtwo still talking)  
  
(Outside the palace)  
  
(You see the lips of a girl)  
  
Girl: Revenge will be mine. Muhahahahahahahahaha. Troops attack.  
  
(Back inside the palace)  
  
Earth: That the plan, got it.  
  
(You hear people running through the halls, the ground begin to shack, and piece of crystal from the palace. Earth, Mewtwo, and Gennai run down the stairs.)  
  
Gennai: It's an attack!  
  
Earth: Take them to the transporter.  
  
Mini Moon: How about you, are you coming?  
  
Earth: No, I got to stay here to protect my planet.  
  
(Everybody leaves, except Earth, in a hidden door in the wall, and a dark figure comes down the stairs.)  
  
(You only see Earth)  
  
Earth: So, we met again.  
  
(The transporter room)  
  
(There is three staffs and a ball of energy in the middle. The staffs gives power to the ball of energy. There is a computer on the a table that control where the ball of energy send you.)  
  
(Gennai is typing on the computer.)  
  
(When there are talking the ball of energy grows larger)  
  
Mewtwo: Is this going to work.  
  
Gennai: It should.  
  
Mewtwo: What do you mean it shou... (They jump in the ball of energy before he finish)  
  
(The camera zoom to the computer, and it show a like this.)  
  
  
  
  
(The ground begin to shack and a piece of crystal from the crystal palace hit something that made Earth change into Crystal Tokyo and 2000 A. D. change into Present)  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
I hope you like it. I didn't how they tell time in the digi-world or pokemon, so I just made something up. And you want to know what Earth look like, just click on my name and a picture the picture of me is Earth. I try to find the attacks, but I couldn't find them on the internet, so some will not be correct. Please Review.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
